RETURN (HAEHYUK)
by Adrien Lee
Summary: "Untuk apa aku datang ke tempat seperti ini?" / "Hyukkie, besok adalah hari ulangtahunmu. Kau ingin apa sebagai hadiah dariku?" "Emmm...bagaimana kalau sebuah istana?"/ "Hhhh-ada apa-hhuks-denganku-aaakh. Hyukkie-ah." / HAEHYUK / ONESHOT / ANGST / ROMANCE / MPREG


**Title : Return**

**Author : AdrienLee **

**Cast :**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Henry**

**Disclaim : HaeHyuk not mine, but this story is mine ****J**

**Genre : Romance, Mpreg, Family, Little Angst**

**Rate : T**

**Word : 3.049**

**a/n : Hai semuanya. ini adalah FF remake pertama yang saya publish. Jadi, kalau udah pernah baca FF ini dengan pairing yang lain, itu juga punya saya. Saya minta maaf kalau ff ini ga sesuai sama yang di harapkan. Tapi saya mohon buat menghormati ide-ide yang keluar dari otak saya ini. Ide ff ini tercetus udah lama banget. Terinspirasi dari MV'a Lee Seunggi – Return. Tapi saya rubah plot ceritanya sedemikian rupa. oh iya saya mau kasih tau, kalau alur cerita ff ini maju mundur, jadi jangan bingung baca'a ****J****Yaudah deh, selamat menikmati ya. Jangan lupa untuk menyumbangkan comment setelah baca ya ;) terimakasih. **

**.:Story Begin:**

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di tengah hutan pinus. Donghae beranjak dari kursi kemudinya lalu segera keluar dari mobilnya. Mata indahnya memperhatikan dengan lekat pohon-pohon pinus yang memenuhi di sekelilingnya. Mulai berjalan perlahan ke tengah hutan pinus itu sambil melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar. Benar-benar indah. Sinar matahari yang tak terlalu terik menyinari wajah tampannya. Melewati celah-celah pohon pinus yang berdiri dengan gagah. Wajahnya tampak menunjukan raut bingung.

"Untuk apa aku datang ke tempat seperti ini?" gumamnya.

_Deg.._

_Deg._

Tangannya terangkat meraba dadanya saat sebuah debaran aneh terus berdentum dengan cepat. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Donghae datang ke tempat seperti ini. Donghae memang sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mengunjungi kediaman neneknya yang sekarang tinggal sendirian di daerah Yanggu, Provinsi Gangwon. Daerah Yanggu memang dikelilingi oleh pegunungan yang menjulang dengan indah. Tapi Donghae tidak pernah sekalipun tertarik atau bahkan berpikir untuk datang ke tempat seperti ini.

"Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?"

Sekelebat bayangan sesosok namja mengganggu perhatiannya. Namja itu memakai seragam sekolahan. Rambut _soft brown _yang terlihat lembut jika di sentuh itu bergerak begitu saja karena tertiup angin. Donghae mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti langkah-langkah remaja mungil yang berlari ringan. Berhenti saat penglihatannya tak lagi menangkap sosok mungil tadi. Hilang. Begitu cepat. Hanya dalam hitungan detik saja. Kembali mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung.

_Ting..._

Pendengarannya menangkap suara dentingan piano yang nyaring karena hutan pinus ini begitu sunyi. Menajamkan indera pendengarannya lalu mulai melangkah lagi mencari letak asal suara dentingan piano tersebut. Di hadapannya, sang remaja tadi terlihat sedang bermain piano dengan riang. Senyum dari bibir mungilnya tampak begitu mempesona. Donghae memperhatikan dengan seksama permainan tangan remaja mungil tu. Langkah kaki Donghae kembali tercipta saat rasa penasaran mulai menyeruak masuk kedalam pikirannya. Memperjelas penglihatannya sekali lagi saat sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa pemilik jari-jari yang dengan alaminya menciptakan nada-nada indah itu.

_"__Hyukki."_

_"__Oh. Donghae -ah."_

_Deg..._

_Deg..._

Sesosok namja lain berlari melewati Donghae begitu saja dan menghampiri namja mungil yang dipanggilnya 'Hyukkie' itu. Keduanya saling melemparkan senyuman dan tatapan hangat. Debaran misterius itu kembali di rasakan Donghae saat kedua iris obsidiannya menangkap dengan jelas adegan demi adegan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Kembali melangkahkan kakinya saat kedua sosok namja berpakaian seragam sekolah menengah itu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

_"__Hyukki-ah, besok adalah hari ulangtahunmu. Kau ingin apa sebagai hadiah dariku?"_tanya namja yang lebih tinggi.

_"__Eumm...bagaimana kalau sebuah istana?" _jawab sang namja manis sambil terkekeh geli.

_"__Yaaa...darimana aku bisa memberikan istana kepadamu. Kau kira aku ini seorang pangeran yang mempunyai segalanya? Aku serius."_

_"__Ne. Mianhae. Aku hanya bercanda. Kkkkk"_

_"__Lalu kau mau apa sebagai hadiahmu?"_

_"__Aku tidak menginginkan apapun darimu, Donghae-ah. Cukup kau dan aku saja. Tidak ada yang lain" _Genggaman tangan keduanya semakin mengerat. Tatapan hangat keduanya membuat Donghae tersenyum kecil.

"_Kau jangan khawatir Hyukki-ah. Aku berjanji akan selalu berada di sampingmu menemanimu menjalani hidup ini. Di belakangmu mendorongmu untuk melangkah menuju masa depan yang kau harapkan dan di depanmu untuk selalu memelukmu saat kau lelah." _

Namja yang lebih tinggi dari namja mungil yang dipanggil 'Hyukki' itu melanjutkan, _"Daripada aku yang hidup tanpamu, kau yang hidup tanpaku itu membuat aku khawatir, Hyukki-ah. Karena kau tidak bisa melakukan segala sesuatu dengan benar. Aaaah...itu membuatku frustasi." _

_"__Ya! Lee Donghae! Kau menyebalkan!" _rengek namja mungil tadi lalu berjalan meninggalkan namja yang lebih tinggi.

_"__Lee Hyukjae! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku hanya bercanda!"_

_Tes.._

_Tes.._

Tanpa Donghae sadari, liquid bening turun dari kedua matanya. Tangannya menyentuh airmatanya yang tak berhenti menetes. Ini semua membuatnya semakin bingung dan tak mengerti. Tangisannya semakin terdengar pilu. Dadanya terasa amat nyeri dan sesak. Donghae menopangkan tangan kanananya pada batang pohon pinus. Sementara tangan kirinya terus menekan dadanya yang semakin terasa sesak. Donghae tau tak ada yang salah dengan dadanya. Tapi, ada yang salah dengan hatinya. Hatinya terasa amat sesak dan nyeri. Donghae menangis begitu saja.

"Hhhh—ada apa—hhuks—denganku—aaakkh. Hyukki." Geramnya.

"...Hae, aku datang lagi. Bagaimana kabarmu?..."

_Eh?_

Suara apa itu?

Apakah itu suara malaikat yang akan membawa rohku pergi menuju keabadian?

Pip,

Pip,

Pip~

Tapi... apakah suara di keabadian terdengar seperti...mesin?

"...apa kau tidak merindukanku? Tak ingin melihat Henry? Aku merindukanmu, Hae. Maafkan aku..."

_Deg~_

... apa...?

"...ini semua salahku. Jika...malam itu aku tidak memintamu untuk pergi dengan berjalan kaki, maka-huks- semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Kau tidak akan tertembak oleh peluru perampok itu...iya kan Hae? Maafkan aku..."

_Deg~_

"...ahhh aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis. Maafkan aku..."

...suara ini...

"Donghae -ah."

Namja mungil berparas anggun itu terus berjalan memasuki sebuah rumah minimalis bercat coklat terang itu. Hyukjae terus melongokan kepalanya ke segala penjuru ruangan di dalam rumah tersebut. Mengerutkan dahinya saat tak menemukan satu-satunya orang yang sedang dicarinya.

"Donghae -ah. Ya! 30 menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup! Dimana kau?" teriaknya kesal.

Hyukjae berhenti sejenak saat ia mengingat sesuatu. Kamar. Ah, kenapa baru ingat? Hyukjae memukul dahinya merutuki kebodohannya selama beberapa menit kebelakang. Untuk apa ia mencari ke seluruh penjuru rumah ini dan melupakan satu-satunya ruangan yang ia yakini jika orang yang dicarinya sedari tadi pasti ada disana? Hyukjae bersumpah akan meneriaki –telinga- Donghae dengan suara nyaringnya jika Donghae masih bergelung di bawah lindungan selimut tebalnya.

_Cklek.._

"Aaaaah...ya tuhan. Kenapa aku harus mengenal namja pemalas sepertinya? Aku akan gila. Aaaahh..." rengeknya sambil menhentak-hentakan kakinya tepat setelah ia berhasil membuka pintu kamar sahabat pemalasnya. Tanganya mengusap-ngusap dadanya dan menghela napasnya.

"Aaaaah." Lenguhnya lelah.

Lee Donghae adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu membuat pagi harinya di penuhi dengan helaan napas lelah. Hyukjae memang sudah mengenal Donghae semenjak mereka baru dilahirkan. Orangtua Donghae dan Hyukjae memang memutuskan untuk membiarkan kedua anak lelakinya ini untuk tinggal bersama sejak mereka lulus dari _Middle School_. Sudah 2 tahun mereka hidup bersama. Tahun ini adalah tahun ke 3 mereka di _High School. _

Dijodohkan. Mungkin orang-orang akan menganggapnya kolot karena dengan tenangnya mereka menerima perjodohan ini. Tapi Donghae dan Hyukjae tidak munafik. Mereka memang saling mencintai satu sama lain dari awal. Tak ada yang bisa membantah fakta tersebut.

Hyukjae berjalan mendekati kasur yang terlihat nyaman itu. Donghae bukan tipe namja yang akan tertidur dengan keadaan berantakan. Tapi Hyukjae tahu betul apa yang ada di balik selimut tebal bermotif awan yang masih menutupi tubuh Donghae. Mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Donghae. Lalu...

"Selamat pagi, pangeran Lee. Apa kau tidak ingat hari ini hari apa? Kita harus sekolah, pangeran Lee. Apa kau rela membiarkan kekasihmu yang polos ini berjalan sendirian untuk berangkat ke sekolah? Uuuh...pangeran Lee, kalau kau tidak bangun dalam hitungan 3 detik, maka aku akan kabur dari rumah ini. 1...3."

"Eeemhh...Hyukki-ah. Oke. Aku bangun sekarang."

_Hening._

"Hyukki. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau berdiri membelakangiku?"

Hyukjae memang berdiri membelakangi Donghae yang saat ini sudah terduduk di atas kasurnya. Kedua tangan Hyukjae menutupi wajahnya dengan erat.

"Hae, cepat masuk kamar mandi. Atau aku akan berangkat sendirian sekarang juga." rengeknya manja.

Donghae sebenarnya tahu apa yang membuat kekasih polosnya ini bertingkah seperti ini. 1 kebiasaan Donghae saat tidur. Donghae akan tertidur dengan keadaan bertelanjang dada. Dan itu adalah satu-satunya alasan. Donghae diam-diam tersenyum jahil.

"Hyukki. Kau baik-baik saja? Aku bahkan bisa melihat wajahmu yang memerah dari sini. Kau baik-baik saja? Tidak sakit?" ucapnya dengan nada jahil. Donghae senang sekali menjahili Hyukjae. Karena setelahnya, Baekhyun akan merengek untuk berhenti menggodanya. Aigoo kyeowo~

"Ya! Kau ingin mati? Berhenti menggodaku, Lee Donghae. Cepat mandi sekarang juga." geram Hyukjae. Wajahnya semakin memanas mendengar ucapan jahil Donghae.

"Eiiii siapa yang duluan menggodaku? Demi tuhan hyuk, bibir tebalmu benar-benar menyentuh daun telingaku tadi. Siapa yang berbisik dengan lenguhan napas di depan telingaku? Itu kau, baby."

_Hening._

"Aaaaah sepertinya aku demam. Bagaimana ini? Apa kita harus membolos saja untuk hari ini? Hyukki. Jawab aku." rengek Donghae manja. Rupanya Donghae masih belum berniat untuk berhenti menggoda kekasihnya itu.

"Aiiiissh...sudah berapa kali kau bilang kalau kau demam dalam 1 minggu ini? Eoh? Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi. Dan demi tuhan Lee Donghae. Cepat kau mandi atau aku akan pergi sendirian." Ucap Hyukjae frustasi. Kakinya dihentak-hentakan ke lantai karena kesal.

"Hahaha. Memangnya kau berani ke sekolah sendirian? Menyebrang jalan saja harus meremas tanganku dengan erat. Masih ingin berangkat sendirian, baby?"

"Lee Donghae-"

"Ne. Aku mengerti. Aku mandi sekarang, nyonya Lee." ucap Donghae sambil berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah suara pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Hyukjae membalikan badanya dan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya. Menghela napas lelah. Manjadi kekasih Donghae memang lelah karena Donghae punya 1001 cara untuk menggodanya. Tapi Hyukjae beruntung. Karena Donghae adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang membuat dadanya bergemuruh dan menghangatkan hatinya.

"...kau tau, Hae? Henry sangat tampan dan menggemaskan. Matanya perpaduan kau dan aku. Kulitnya lembut sepertiku. Dan bibirnya persis sepertimu. Kau tak ingin menggendongnya, Hae? Ia terus menangis setiap kali aku menangis..."

...apa? Anak?..

"...Hae, ini sudah bulan ke-sebelas semenjak malam itu. Apa kau tak merindukanku? Sadarlah Hae, kumohon..."

...suara lembut ini...

"...apa kau tak mau memaafkanku? Kemarin aku mendengar Kangin hyung berbicara kepada eomma bahwa kau sudah benar-benar pulih...tapi...kenapa kau belum sadar juga? Apa ini keinginanmu?..."

...benarkah?

_Deg~_

Pip,

Shock?

... bulan ke sebelas?

Pip,

Apa...

"Apa suatu hari kau akan bangun?"

... maksudnya?

_Deg~_

Pip,

... tunggu,

_Deg~_

Pip,

Jantungku masih... berdetak?

_Deg~_

Pip,

Itu berarti...

**Deg!**

... aku tidak mati?!

Pip!

Pip!

Pip!

"Aaaah...ba-bagaimana ini? Ada yang salah dengan detak jantungmu, Hae. Bagaimana ini?"

KLAP!

Putih...

Ruangan putih...

"Ya tuhan! Donghae membuka matanya! Appa! Eomma! D-Donghae membuka matanya!"

"Hae, malam ini kau tidak sibuk kan?"

Hyukjae mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah Donghae yang kini sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya. Sudah 4 tahun berlalu. Kini, mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami dan istri. Peresmian hubungan mereka dilaksanakan setelah mereka dinyatakan lulus dari Universitas tempat mereka melanjutkan pendidikan. Donghae bekerja di perusahaan orangtuanya sebagai seoarang CEO. SkyJ Cooperation. Sebuah perusahaan raksasa yang bekerja di bidang produksi. Sedangkan Hyukjae, ia hanya bekerja di rumah. Kadang ia mendesain produk tas atau baju untuk SkyJ.

"Eoh? Memangnya kau mau apa, baby? Apa uri Henry menginginkan sesuatu lagi?" goda Donghae. Tangannya mengelus perut Hyukjae yang besar setelah menyimpan laptopnya di atas meja di hadapan mereka.

Saat ini Hyukjae memang sedang mengandung buah hati mereka. 7 bulan 3 minggu. Bukankah bukan waktu yang lama? 1 bulan 1 minggu 10 hari lagi. Maka lengkaplah keluarga Lee ini.

"Anii. Uri Henry tidak menginginkan apapun saat ini. Tapi aku yang menginginkannya." jawab Hyukjae dengan manja.

"Apa itu? Apa kau ingin-" ucap Donghae dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"Ya! Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam, Hae. Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku jalan-jalan malam saja. Kau mau kan?"

"Emmm..bagaimana ya?" Donghae tersenyum miring mendengarnya. Lalu melanjutkan, "Pekerjaanku masih banyak, baby. Kau sendirian saja ya? Apa kau mau aku menghubungi eomma untuk menemanimu?"

Sudah 4 tahun berlalu. Dan Donghae masih senang menggoda Hyukjae.

"Iiiisss dasar suami tak bertanggung jawab. Kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi ya? Karena aku gendut? Atau karena porsi makanku sekarang melebihimu? Ya! Ini semua kan akibat perbuatanmu. Iiisss." Geramnya. Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Hyukjae kesal. Setiap saat pasti Donghae akan menggodanya.

Hyukjae melanjutkan, "Pergi kau. Jangan dekati aku lagi. Kau bau."

"Baby, aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau sangat sensitif sih? Oke, aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula tak ada satupun suami yang tega membiarkan istrinya yang cantik dan menggemaskan ini berjalan sendirian. Apalagi dengan keadaan perut besar seperti ini." bela Donghae.

"Jadi aku besar? Jangan dekat-dekat. Kau bau. Iiiisss." ucap Hyukjae. Tangan kirinya berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorong Donghae menjauh.

"Aniya. Bukan begitu, baby. Maksudku...aku mau menemanimu jalan-jalan malam ini. Aku akan mengganti pakaianku dulu. Kau tunggu disini, cantik." ucap Donghae.

_Chu~_

Hyukjae masih mempoutkan bibirnya yang baru saja mendapatkan sebuah kecupan dari Donghae.

"Baby, berhenti mempoutkan bibir seksimu atau ku cium kau sekarang juga." ancam Donghae. " Baby, keinginanmu sudah aku penuhi. Tapi kenapa masih marah? Kau tidak kasihan pada Henry karena tempat berlindungnya selama ini malah cemberut seperti itu? Kau mau nanti saat lahir, bibirnya tidak bisa tersenyum?" lanjut Donghae. Ucapan konyol Donghae sontak membuat Hyukjae melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Ya! Kau sedang menyumpahi Henry ya?" rengek Hyukjae.

"Akkk!" jerit Donghae saat kaki kanannya menjadi korban kekesalan Hyukjae.

"Baby, aku tidak menyumpahi Henry. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita. Sebelum hari semakin malam." lanjut Donghae.

Akhirnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut, Hyukjae menggandeng tangan Donghae mesra. Donghae tersenyum bahagia saat Hyukjae menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Donghae. Hyukjae tersenyum saat tangannya di genggam erat oleh Donghae.

"Hae, aku ingin minta maaf padamu." ucap Hyukjae memecah keheningan. Mereka masih berjalan. Rumah minimalis ber cat cokelat terang milik mereka telah terlihat di ujung jalan di hadapan mereka. Tangan kanan Hyukjae masih menggandeng tangan kiri Donghae dengan mesra. Sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengelus perat besarnya.

"Meminta maaf karena apa, baby?" jawab Donghae penasaan.

"Karena telah membuatmu repot selama 8 bulan ini. Saat aku tengah mengidam sampai saat aku sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat sensitif. Aku tau, aku sangat menyebalkan saat itu. Jadi aku ingin meminta maaf sekaligus berterimakasih kepadamu." jelas Hyukjae panjang lebar.

Donghae terkekeh lalu menjawab, "Kau ini berbicara apa sih, Hyukki? Tidak perlu untuk mengucapkan minta maaf padaku. Ini memang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku sebagai suamimu. Kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi yang akan memahamimu dalam segala macam keadaanmu?"

Donghae menghentikan jalannya yang membuat Hyukjae ikut berhenti. Lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Hyukjae dan mengecupnya lembut. Memandang iris hitan dihadapannya dengan segala cinta dan perhatiannya. Lalu mengelus perut besar yang ada di hadapannya.

"Perampok! Tolong aku! Siapapun tolong aku!"

Suasana romantis yang Donghae ciptakan tiba-tiba hancur saat terdengar teriakan seorang wanita. Wanita itu berlari mengejar seorang pria yang sedang menggenggam sebuah tas hitam. Perampokan.

"Siapapun tolong aku! Kumohon!" teriakan wanita tersebut sontak membuat Donghae berinisiatif untuk menolongnya dengan menarik jaket kulit yang dipakai oleh perampok tertsebut.

"Hae, jangan!" jerit Hyukjae. Terlambat. Karena perampok tadi telah tertangkap oleh tangan Donghae.

Perampokan tersebut langsung mengelaknya dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Donghae. Tangannya yang bebas merogoh sesuatu dari balik jaket kulitnya. Dan...

DOR!

"Andwae! Donghae!"

"Bagaimana keadaan Donghae, Kangin hyung?"

Hyukjae langsung berdiri saat Kangin, dokter muda yang memeriksa keadaan Donghae keluar dari kamar rawat bernomor 210 itu.

Airmata terus mengalir dari kedua mata Hyukjae. Perasaan khawatir terus berkecamuk di hatinya. Tapi terselip perasaan bahagia karena pada akhirnya Donghae kembali sadar setelah sebelas bulan Donghae dalam keadaan koma. Henry kecil masih berada di dekapannya sedang tertidur dengan pulas. Waktu memang telah menunjukan pukul 23.10 KST. Kedua orangtua Donghae dan Hyukjae berada di sampingnya menemaninya dan memberikannya semangat.

"Donghae baik-baik saja. Keadaannya juga normal. Jika kau ingin bertemu dengannya, silahkan masuk. Aku tau kau pasti sangat merindukannya." jawab Kangin sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Tapi sebaiknya, eomma dan appa saja yang masuk. Aku takut Donghae...belum memaafkanku."

Ekspresi lega yang beberapa detik lalu masih terlihat di wajah Hyukjae hilang. Digantikan dengan senyuman mirisnya.

"Aniya. Tidak apa-apa. Kau duluan saja. Kami tau Donghae juga pasti merindukanmu. Masuklah." jawab ayah Donghae bijaksana.

"Ne. Kau masuklah bersama dengan Henry. Kami akan menunggumu disini dan masuk saat urusanmu dengannya telah selesai." lanjut ibu Donghae. Tangannya mengelus lembut pundak Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tersenyum lalu membuka kenop pintu dengan perlahan. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Menghela nafas sekali saat menutup pintu kembali.

Kini dihadapan Hyukjae terbaring Donghae dengan keadaan sadar. Airmata bahagia lagi-lagi menetes dari kedua matanya. Menghela nafas untuk menormalkan suaranya.

"Annyeong Donghae -ah."

Makhluk mungil di tempat tidur bertepuk tangan dengan riang, memperlihatkan gummy pink-nya yang belum terjamahi tulang untuk mengunyah. Ia mulai berceloteh tidak jelas dikala Hyukjae melompat antusias ke atas ranjang yang sama, namun pelan dan berhati-hati, seolah ingin mengimbangi keriangan si mungil yang menyambut kedatangannya.

"Henly~ Kau sudah bangun? Padahal eomma ingin tidur siang bersamamu. Kenapa appa mu belum pulang juga? Eomma merindukannya."

Lee Henry. Bayi mungil berusia 9 bulan yang Hyukjae bawa ke dunia setelah melewati perjuangan berkepanjangan tanpa hadirnya seorang suami hingga berakhir di meja operasi Seoul International Hospital.

Hyukjae bersyukur karena Henry adalah bocah periang dan menggemaskan. Mempesona seperti Hyukjae, hanya saja lebih mendominasi gen milik Donghae. Henry mewarisi mata, raut wajah beserta bibir dari sang appa, tapi kenapa makhluk mungil tersebut bisa terlihat sangat cantik mempesona dibandingkan garang seperti yang seharusnya ia warisi dari Donghae? Apa karena kulit putih pucatnya yang serupa dengan Hyukjae?

"Hyukki. Aku pulang."

Suara berat dari arah pintu membuat Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya. Senyuman manis menyambut kedatangan pria pemilik hatinya yang sedang tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Henly~~ Appa datang."

Hyukjae terkekeh melihat adegan di hadapannya sekarang. Donghae. Suaminya sedang mendekap sayang Henry yang tertawa dengan riang. Hyukjae beruntung karena tidak terjadi hal yang buruk pada Donghae. Awalnya, Hyukjae khawatir Donghae akan melupakannya dan Henry. Tapi pada kenyataannya-

_Cup~_

"Cantik. Kenapa melamun? Kau tidak merindukan suamimu yang tampan ini? Lihat. Henry saja merindukanku."

-pada kenyataannya, Donghae masih Lee Donghae yang dahulu. Lee Donghae yang senang menggoda istrinya yang manis itu.

\

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, Hae."

"Hae, jangan pernah meninggalkan aku lagi. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu lagi. Aku-"

"Sssst...jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi, Baek. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi. Karena kau dan Henry terlalu berharga untuk kutinggalkan sendirian. Aku mencintaimu."

"Nado. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Hyukjae memeluk Donghae dengan Henry yang masih ada di dekapannya. Hanya sebuah senyuman yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang dirasakan Hyukjae sekarang. Rasanya hidupnya sudah lengkap. Tidak ada kekurangan satupun. Tapi mungkin, satu anak lagi akan membuat hidupnya bertambah lengkap. Kita lihat saja nanti.

THE END

Epilog

Donghae mengecup pucuk kepala Hyukjae lembut dan berbisik, "Baby, bagaimana bisa kau semakin hari semakin cantik seperti ini? Bersiap-siaplah nanti malam. Aku akan memakanmu hingga pagi. Kekekek~"

Well~~ we'll see later.

**a / n : Well, gimana FF'a? Saya minta maaf kalau ada kekurangan dalam FF ini. Mohon untuk memberikan komentar untuk FF saya ini. Terimakasih udah nyempetin waktu buat baca. Sampai ketemu di FF berikut'a ****J**


End file.
